De patinetas, perros y converse
by Nathalie.S
Summary: El chico sonríe, Hinata siente que está flotando y no puede evitar sonreír, solo un poco porque los braquets rosados le hacían doler los dientes.


**De patinetas, perros y converse.**

Hinata H./ Naruto U.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumary: _El chico sonríe, Hinata siente que está flotando y no puede evitar sonreír, solo un poco porque los braquets rosados le hacían doler los dientes.  
_Notas del autor:_ Naruto no me pertenece, no teman._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día bonito para salir. Hinata piensa que hubiese sido divertido haber aceptado la invitación de Ino para ir un par de días a la casa de playa de su familia. Aunque no era una gran entusiasta de las ropas de baño ni de las horas de bronceado, prefiria estar en estos momentos con su amiga de la preparatoria que estar sola, en una casa ajena y cuidando a un perro. Neji había tenido una reunión de emergencia en la casa de unos tíos y tuvo que cancelar los planes que tenia con ella y su hermana. Hanabi parecía aliviada ante la noticia y se despidió diciendo que ella tenía que ir a la casa de una amiga para hacer un proyecto de la escuela. Si claro.

Y entonces, es en este punto de la historia que encontramos a Hinata Hyuuga descansando en los pies de un viejo roble porque al perro de Neji le urgía orinar. Era un alivio que el parque quedase a un par de cuadras de la casa. Mientras ve al perro esconderse en uno de esos arbustos grandes, la morena saca de su maletín una caja de jugo de durazno y se dispone a descansar. Pero, ¿descansar de qué? Oh claro, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus amigas, Hinata posee un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cerca de su colegio. Se suponía que este sábado iba a relajarse –ya sea con la alborotada Ino–san o con el pacifico neji–nissan) y no pasar su tarde con un perro que le doblaba el tamaño al pequeño Akamaru. Pero bueno, tenía sombra, alimento en su bolsa y una bonita vista.

Bonita hasta que el enorme perro se dispuso a atacar los zapatillas de un chico en patineta. "Oh no" piensa Hinata mientras corre, dispuesta a evitar una tragedia. Al llegar, notó que el agraviado (que era muy guapo) venía acompañado de una chica de cabellos negros que trataba de levantarlo del suelo; aunque le pareció raro que una chica montase en patineta, dejo esos pensamientos a un lado al ver como el can tenía entre sus dientes la zapatilla del chico. Hinata frunce un poco el seño y lo reprende con la mirada mientras se agacha a la altura del mini-neji

–S-suéltalo.

Y el can gruñe y mordisquea un poco la zapatilla para desconsuelo del chico, pero luego de unos segundos suelta el objeto. La morena lo recoge y nota los rasguños y lo pegajoso que está. Cuando siente la mirada de ambos, no puede evitar sentir sus mejillas colorearse de la pena.

–Y-yo lo siento mucho…–Sus labios tiemblan, está nerviosa. El chico de la patineta suspira desganado.

–Yo igual, eran nuevas dattebayo –responde con la mirada fija en el perro, que parecía regodearse de su hazaña corriendo de un lado a otro. Hinata agacha la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la mirada amenazante de la chica que lo acompañaba.

–No te preocupes, y–yo puedo comprarte otras, es mi culpa –comenta atropelladamente. Hinata, por debajo del cerquillo observa la reacción del chico y por un momento ambas miradas se cruzan. La morena cree que está viendo estrellas cuando nota lo brillantes que son sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules. El chico sonríe, Hinata siente que está flotando y no puede evitar sonreír, solo un poco porque los braquets rosados le hacían doler los dientes.

–¿Enserio? Woow, muchas gracias…–Y el chico de cabellos rubios le toca los hombros y la morena siente que está en una película.

–Ah, mi nombre es Hi–Hinata –responde con los ojos perdidos en aquellos azul cielo. Sin embargo, reacciona al escuchar un gruñido. Y no precisamente del perro. La chica que acompañaba al joven skater miraba con cierto recelo a la morena, quien empezó a sentirse intimidada. El rubio, ignorando esa extraña tensión que se formaba en el ambiente le responde.

–Claro Hinata–chan.–Y la forma en la que pronuncia su nombre es tan agradable que la Hyuuga siente su estómago contraerse y un calorcito instalarse en su pecho.

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto. –Hinata piensa en rammen y de repente sus tripas suenan a recordarle lo hambrienta que esta. Naruto ríe y su acompañante frunce el seño. La morena, se disculpa con gesto apenado.

–Perdón yo…  
–No te preocupes –interrumpe con gesto despreocupado. –¿Puedes el próximo viernes? – Le pregunta mientras se coloca la converse mordisqueadas con un gesto gracioso. Hinata está a punto de responder pero se siente intimidada por la mirada asfixiante de la chica. Da un rápido vistazo y nota sus delicadas y agraciadas facciones. Era muy bonita ¿Acaso…?

–¡Si! B–bueno, si no le molesta a tu novia… –Y la pregunta se escapa de su boca. Hinata se sonroja rápidamente por su imprudencia. "Oh no, ¿que he dicho?" piensa al observar las reacciones de ambos desconocidos.

–¡Que! –Naruto ahoga un grito de sorpresa, y sus labios tiemblan en una sonrisa. La joven del skate había alzado los puños y la expresión de su rostro era de temer. Hinata pensó que si no fuese por el enorme perro que se interponía entre ambas, la chica la golpearía.

–H–hinata–chan, ella no es mi novia, bueno, ella no es él, o bueno… –Y Naruto se enreda en sus palabras. La morena retrocede un par de pasos, ignorando las explicaciones del rubio cuando observa como la supuesta chica se deshace de la enorme chamarra negra, dejando entrever una corta cabellera azabache.

–Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de este idiota. –Y una voz profunda, como la de su padre, calla los parloteos del rubio y los titubeos de la Hyuuga.

"Chica o chico, es muy hermoso" Piensa la morena. No sabe que decirle, pues todas las disculpas que tenía en la cabeza eran de lejos, muy malas para decirlas en voz alta

"Oh, perdóname, ¿pensé que era una chica porque pareces una?"

–Y–yo…–Hinata trata de decir algo pero es interrumpida por Sasuke.

–Ahórrate tus palabras, dobe vamos a recoger a Sakura. –Y sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo o de la desconocida, coge su patineta y se retira. El perro ladra un par de veces y se tira al suelo con pereza. El rubio de los ojos azules se rasca la nuca ante aquella atmosfera algo incomoda que produjo Sasuke con sus palabras e, imitando el gesto de su amigo, se monta en el skate. Hinata, con el corazón estrujado por su indiferencia, cree que es mejor irse y antes de dar el primer paso, Naruto la detiene del hombro.

–Eh no te ofendas Hinata-chan, ese Teme es un maleducado con las damas –le dice con gesto exagerado. Hinata mueve un poco la cabeza mientras esconde el sonrojo de sus mejillas con sus manos. El rubio la mira con diversión.

De repente, Naruto ve al otro extremo del parque la figura encorvada de su amigo y supuso que era hora de irse. –eh, perdón Hinata, ese teme no aguanta nada, te paso mi número de celular y luego hablamos dattebayo– Y con una sonrisa traviesa, se despide. La Hyuuga asiente y ve como el rubio se pierde entre los árboles y los bancos. Aun escucha el sonido que hace las ruedas de su patineta cuando el boom boom de su corazón se tranquiliza. Sus mejillas siguen coloreadas y sus labios tiemblan, eso no importa cuando las candidas palabras de aquel chico se repiten en su mente una y otra vez.

"…Luego hablamos dattebayo"

–C–claro…–responde aun cuando sabe que él ya no la escucha. El enorme can le lame los dedos cuando los baja para agarrar su correa y, a paso lento, se aleja del parque rumbo a su casa.

En el trayecto, Hinata cree que a pesar de todo, ha sido un buen día y estaba segura que el próximo viernes sería mejor. Pero antes, tenía que hacer unas galletas para disculparse con Sasuke.

* * *

Bueno, otro Naruhina que se me antojo escribir con el tema de las mascotas y los skaters xD  
Saludos :)


End file.
